The invention relates generally to numerical encoding devices for electronic circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to a coding switch, utilizing a printed circuit board switch assembly for setting and displaying a time value to be encoded to an electronic artillery fuze.
Several types of fuzes used on artillery amunitions require the setting of an event time prior to firing. The fuze setting time system must be a rugged, compact system, in which the time value can be accurately set and displayed, without the use of electric power. In the past, this has often been done by turning the fuze nose relative to markings on the fuze body, for example, to adjust a timing cam of a mechanical timer or a timing resistor of an electrical timer. In such a system, the number of possible time settings is limited by the requirement that the selected time setting be legibly displayed on an exterior surface of the fuze.